Be Brave
by mostpoemsrhyme
Summary: This I my first story ever! This story follows Tobias and Tris just after she is ranked one in initiation. No war and will is alive but al is dead. This is mostly a fluffy fanfic with lots of lemons haha There will (hopefully) be more chapters :) Rated M for lemons (is that how you rate them?)


**This is my first fanfic EVER**

**please tell me what you think at the end :)**

**I am not Veronica Roth and have to rights to divergent or the divergent characters**

* * *

Chapter one

_tris_

My hands remain cupped around his jaw as my lips leave his. Im sure people are looking at us but it doesn't matter anymore - initiation is over and our relationship doesn't have to remain a secret any longer. Christina clears her throat behind me and I turn to her, a sheepish smile on my face. She pulls me tight and whispers in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"you have got to be kidding me" she laughs.

I can understand where she is coming from, if i was her i would be shocked. The though of another initiate hooking up with Eric is just … i don't even want to think about it. Everyone cheers and I am separated from tobias by the wave of people swarming around us. I join the crowd and make a mental note to find him later, and to talk to Christina.

Not long passes and the excitement lulls to a hum. I make my way to the edge of the dining hall and search quickly for tobias. I walk along the corridors to his room, my hand trailing along the cold stone as I think about the many years I will live here. There is so much to organise, so much to think about now that we move from the dormitories to our own apartments. I see his door nearing and my pace quickens slightly with excitement as I think about him.

His door is unlocked and I make my way inside, I hear him in the kitchen and stroll over, grinning. I love it when he doesn't wear his shirt and I can make out the definition of his back muscles. He must have heard me come in because he turns and I am facing his chiseled chest. He grins as his eyes catch mine and he meets me in a few short steps. Although he carries a pan in his hangs he somehow lifts me off the floor and walks me over to the opposite bench, resting me down slightly. His hot breath rolls across my neck and his free hands move along the small of my back. His lips meet mine passionately and forcefully as I am pushed back slightly, caught off guard by the urgency of his lips.

My desire pools inside me and peaks. I groan into his mouth as I wrap my legs around his waist. He supports my small frame easily, his hands exploring my back, as we make our way to his low bed. Ruffly he drops me onto the mattress and my body springs back a few times before his hands pin my shoulders down. His lips move from mine and he trails kisses down my neck and along my collar bone, stopping at all three of my raven tattoos. his hands make their way up my shirt, crawling higher and higher as me smooths over my skin. One hand slips to my pants as he unbuttons them slowly. This is not new, we've done more than just kiss before, but I have never felt so much longing for him. My hand grabs his wrist as I lean to his ear.

"Tobias I'm ready" I hum, and his urgency heightens.

"Tris we don't have to I can wait for you, I can wait forever for you"

But I don't want to wait forever. I want him now. I take control as I move both hands to my jeans and slide then down to the floor. He takes the hint and reaches to his side-table, pulling out a small foil package. We've never used a condom before and I chuckle as I wonder how long he has had those in there, anticipating this night. He rolls off me and takes off his pants. Before he has the chance to pull off his boxers, too, i spring on top and pin his hands as his sides. I bend down and my lips meet his chest. I can feel him against my thigh and something in my stomach churns. I am nervous. My kisses slow as I look into his eyes. He can sense my anxiety and he breaks my hold, bringing his arms around my and pulling me tight towards him.

"Tris I will try my best to make it hurt as little as possible, I promise."

I nod and my moves his hands to my underwear, sliding them down before he flips me so I lay on my back. I hook my thumbs under his boxers, sliding them down too. Tobias kneels but straightens so he is perpendicular to me and he slides the condom on. Throwing the packet on the floor he leaned down once again as he spreads my legs, bending my knees to all of his hips to fit to mine. I hold my breath as he thrusts down. At first there is burning but I motion for him to keep going and he slides further in. I hold still for a moment before I begin to grind myself against him. I grasp my hand behind his hear and pull his mouth to mine he begins to rock against me, in and out until his rhythm quickens. Although still slightly painful, my emotions run high as a shivers runs through my. I can feel his hips rubbing against me and the sensations warms me. My hands move instantly to his back and with the next thrust he hits something sensitive. My nails dig into his back and my body arches slightly. Tobias groans as he pauses and his muscles tense. He pulls out of my and rolls onto his back beside me. His chest puffs up and down and his breath seeps deep into his lungs. I roll to my side and place a hand on his hot chest,

"so how was that" I laugh. He looks as if he has just been in a fight, exhausted.

"wow" he manages to say between breaths as he suddenly comes to life, pushing me back onto the bed and kissing me passionately. I grab his bottom lip between my teeth and smile, before realising that I too am exhausted.

"Maybe tomorrow" I wink "But for now I need to get some food".

* * *

**SOOOO how was it?**


End file.
